Piltlover Days
by RedGlitch
Summary: A day in the life of the Prodigal Explorer, when he isn't out exploring or killing people for summoners. Ezreal spends his days at his hometown Piltlover. However after a few things happened, things quickly escalate. Warning! First story ever written.
1. Ezreal Vs Caitlyn

**Alright, this is my first ever fanfiction. Surprisingly, I chose League of Legends over Naruto or Pokemon. Oh well who cares? You just want some 5 minute entertainment or to laugh at bad quality. Hope you enjoy though.**

Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends. If I did, I'd probably have enough RP to buy Pulsefire Ezreal or Demonblade Tryndamere.

It was another fine day in Piltlover for Heimderdinger the Yordle Genius, prototype birds were chirping, machines steaming, gears were winding and he had a nice cup of coffee to keep him awake for another 8 hours since last night! Yep, everything was going well, nothing could ruin such a tranquil day like to-

**CRASH!**

"Yeah, I kind of had that coming." Heimerdinger sighed.

"Well than... what brings you here today Ezreal?" Heimderdinger said without a change in tone or demeanor.

Popping his head out from under a pile of gears and tools, that he somehow always managed to crash into him whenever he flashed into the Yordle's Lab, a boy with golden blonde hair, some marks on his cheeks, a pair of goggles over his eyes and a grin that'll make you reach into your backpocket to make sure all your money's there, smiled and got up from the rubble.

"Hey Heimderdinger!" He said like he didn't just made a mess and potentially crushed another one of the Yordle Scientist's projects. "I just came to say hi to my good ol' buddy who's always been there for me and has never sold me out to a Sexy British Cop that has the ability to shoot me from 300 miles away, behind a building while i'm inside a laboratory and moving arou-

While he was in the middle of talking, a gun shot pierced the wall over him and flew right pass his head, close enough for him to hear it fly right by him.

1 seconds passed, 2 seconds passed,3, 4, 5 and...

"HOLY LEONA! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Ezreal yelled while latching onto the annoyed Yordle.

**Meanwhile...**

Leona shuddered.

"What's wrong Leona?" Pantheon asked, noticing her discomfort.

"I... I felt a disturbance..." Leona said.

**Back to where we left off...**

Heimderdinger sighed and pressed a button on his watch and a generic chute leading to outside his lab appeared under Ezreal.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ezreal said as gravity pulled him into it.

Without wasting another second, Heimderdinger went back to work.

**Outside Heimerdinger's Lab**

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Ezreal kept screaming until he crashed into an all to familar pile of trash.

"Note to self, get new friends." Ezreal said to himself.

"Well, what do we have here?" a female british voice asked.

Ezreal turned his head reluctantly to see his female friend smirking at him with a gun over her shoulders.

"Looks like Heimerdinger just took out the trash." She said amused at the sight before her.

Ezreal, with a comical placement of a banana peel on his head, glared at her.

"I'm going to get you back when we get to the League." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh really?" The Sheriff asked without ever dropping her smile. "Like how you did last time? What was it? You and Sona vs Vayne and me?"

"That doesn't count! Teemo had his mushrooms all over the world!" Ezreal protested.

"What about Nami and me vs you and Taric?" Caitlyn started listing.

"Really? I don't think any guy can play at his best with Taric around. That guy gives me creeps..." Ezreal shivered.

"You and Leona vs Ashe and me?" She asked smirking.

Ezreal thought for a moment, than smirked. "If I remember correctly, that was the same match I got a pentakill."

The Sheriff yawned and waved her hand. "Firing a True Shot Barrage right after Karthus used his ult and Wukong using his ult to knock everyone up doesn't count. That's pretty much a kill steal."

" A kill steal?" Ezreal asked innocently." I wasn't aware that my ult finishing you guys off when you all ganged up and killed Wukong counted as a kill steal."

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "That match ended with me having a score of 16/4/8. What was your score again? 15/3/3?"

Ezreal got up and smirked, not letting up for a bit. "Why yes Madame, I may have gotten less kills but I must say that I managed to get more money overall if I remembered correctly. Not to mention minion kills and I died less. Doesn't that make my score better overall Miss Caitlyn~?" Ezreal said, mocking her accent

"In the end we still won the match." Caitlyn said, pulling out her trump card, clearly getting annoyed at the turn of events.

"I thought this was about basic scores, not about what our teams did." The Explorer said casually dusting himself off.

Caitlyn growled and aimed her gun at Ezreal. "Sounds like someone wants to settle this 1 on 1."

Ezreal used his Arcane Shift to appear behind Caitlyn and snatch her gun. "Yoink!" He teased, grinning about the turn of events.

The officer took a few seconds to realize the lack of her gun. Instantly she lunged at Ezreal, losing her temper and reaching for her gun.

The Explorer already used to getting tackled, thanks to a certain light magic using blonde, strapped the gun to his back and caught the brunette and held her bridal style.

"Now now Officer, there's a law against assault isn't there?" Ezreal taunted. "What would Vi think?"

Blushing, Piltlover's sheriff started flailing, promising bad things to Ezreal if he doesn't put her down.

"LET ME GO OR I'LL KILL YOU!" She fumed.

"Hmmm..." Ezreal pretended to consider. "Nah"

"Ezreal I swear to god, if you don't put me down I will shoot you as soon as I get my gun back!" Caitlyn said flailing her arms. Making the boy have to change how he held her. Having one arm around her as she had to cling to him.

" I didn't hear a pleaaaase~!" The Prodigy teased again.

"Please go jump off a cliff and slit your throat on the way down." She asked in a sweet voice.

"Aww, why do you have to be so mean~?" Ezreal asked before holding her closer. "I'm always nice to you~"

Failing to stop her face from turning red, the officer stayed quiet and covered her face.

"Wait, I know why you're so mean now!" Ezreal said suddenly as if he had an epiphemy. "You're a tsundere!"

Caitlyn merely thumped him on the head as a response to his theory.

"Idiot! I'm not! Now put me down!" She screamed.

The blonde ignored the hit he recieved and smirked. "You just proved me right~!"

" WOULD THE 2 OF YOU SHUT UP?! I'M TRYING TO WORK!" Heimerdinger's voice can be heard on the speaker. "GO AND BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE WITH YOUR ROMANCE!" Piltlover's Genius Yordle said with annoyance.

Passerby's looked over at Caitlyn and Ezreal.

One was covering her face, embarrassed and the other merely grinned and waved at them.

"Yeah sorry, she's not honest about her feelings." The boy said with no sense of morality. "Yeah she usually talks about the fuzzy handcuffs she has at home for me though."

The last comment made Caitlyn snapped and bite Ezreal on his shoulder.

Now normally, that would make any guy scream, however, Ezreal was a champion that has dealed with alot of pain, such as getting burned by an 8 year old, getting rammed into by a purple ram thing, getting shot by various archers and shooters, being freezed to death, having a monkey beat him witha gold stick, getting electrocuted and you get the idea. Ezreal just ignored the teeth sinking into him and the blood being drawn and said with no change in expression. "Yeah she's into getting kinky in public."

Caitlyn was not amused.

**The next morning...**

Ezreal eventually had to put the officer down when Vi came in, telling them they had a robber, teleporting and leaving cards wherever he stole.

Of course, that did not ease anything on the blonde when he woke up to find that his whole room was filled with traps. Yordle Snap Traps.

...

**Meanwhile**...

"GODDAMMIT THAT ONE HURT!" A boy's voice can be heard all over Piltlover.

Caitlyn, drinking a cup of tea, merely smirked. "Payback's a bitch and so am I, love."

And that is a wrap. First ever fanfiction so dun get mad at meeeeeee. Well you can. Just please don't. ;-;

Anyways that was a random day in the life of our favorite Explorer... Dora.

Jk.

These are the days when he isn't exploring or at the League.

Will I make another chapter? I dunno.

If I do I'll add more characters.


	2. Ezreal vs Twisted Fate

Thanks guys for your support :D Thanks to your 7 reviews I'm going to start to try writing/typing more of these. Now without furthere ado, I shall give you chapter 2. Hopefully I'll learn how to edit the story so it won't be said as a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends. If I did, Garen X Katarina, Ezreal X Lux would be real. Why start something you can't finish Riot? Or why leave your fans in suspense about their relationship?

"SONNOFA BITCH!" Ezreal yelled.

Ezreal was currently having snap traps and cupcakes removed from various places on his body.

"You know, this just proves my point." Ezreal stated. "Caitlyn is a sociopathic person that gets off on peoples pain. I mean, who makes traps like these for yordles? Little tiny yordles?"

Taric, who was currently removing said traps from the explorers body, simply looked at our blonde.

"The same type of person who wants to kill said Yordles?" Taric said impassively.

"Bah! That proves nothing!" Ezreal said.

Taric simply shrugged and resumed removing the traps and whatever was left from the cupcakes.

"Oh yeah, uhh... please don't do anything bad to me Taric." Ezreal said nervously.

Taric blinked. "What do you mean?" He said confused.

"Well just... uhhh... I don't know how to say this..." The genius started thinking.

"Just say it." Taric said with some interest.

"Well you're gay right?" Ezreal asked.

"I prefer men, yes." Taric responded.

"Well I'm straight... so... I don't want you to... you know..." Ezreal said awkwardly.

"Oh please Ezreal, don't flatter yourself." Taric said, losing interest as he resumed pulling the traps off of Ezreal.

"...Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Ezreal asked confused.

"Well... how do I say this..." Taric started.

"What? Say what?" Ezreal asked curiously.

"What do "gay" people like?" Taric started.

"Guys, I believe." Ezreal answered.

"Who do they not like?" Taric questioned.

"People of the female variety?" Ezreal answered, wondering where this was going.

"Yes, that's why i'm not interested in you." Taric finished.

"... Wait what?" Ezreal asked offended.

"Well you see... you are too feminine for my taste." Taric answered impassively.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Ezreal yelled.

"Well... 1: You dance like a girl." Taric listed.

"Haruhi Suzumiya is awesome. Besides, wouldn't that make girls who dance like guys too masculine?" Ezreal countered.

"2: You really haven't done anything considered as "manly"." Taric said.

"That's completely based on perspectives! Exploring can be considered as manly!" Ezreal proclaimed.

"3: You don't even have anything to make you seem more masculine. Like muscles or something." The Gem Knight said as if he's said it a thousand times.

"OH REALLY?! IS IT JUST BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE TRYNDAMERE AND LEE SIN ARE RIPPED?! FRIGGIN CLOUD STRIFE CAN CARRY A BIG SWORD AND HE ALREADY CROSSDRESSED!" The Prodigy yelled, losing his cool.

"No, it's because people like Riven can benchpress your entire weight." Taric said without any care for what he said.

"That's BS!" Ezreal fumed. "I can take Riven on and beat her 1 on 1!" Ezreal claimed.

"Does beating a girl make you manlier?" Taric mused.

...

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey, Cupcake!" A pink haired girl with giant metal hands yelled.

Looking up from the book she was reading, our sheriff responded. "What is it Vi?"

"Have you got any leads on who the burglar is yet? It's been so long since I punched something." Vi whined.

"You can always go to the league if you're so eager for a fight." Caitlyn responded.

"The league? You mean walk like 100 miles away just to end up in a waiting room for another hour and than end up having to fight with other people and getting killed somewhere along the way, only to revive to kill them again until I can destroy a magical purple crystal of hope or whatever?" Vi said deadpanned. "Not to mention there's people that use magic instead of actually engaging in a fight. So, no thank you.

Caitlyn sighed, it was hard to keep the pinkette entertained. "Go see what Jayce is doing than. I'm sure he'd love to be bothered right now."

"I did! He isn't home right now. Why do you think I'm here instead of there?" The former criminal asked.

"Just go away. I asked some people to come over here to help study this case and I don't need your comment about causing pain to the burglar every 20 seconds." The brunette said.

"Why I'm hurt, Cupcake!" Vi said with fake pain. "I don't just want to cause pain towards the burglar, I also want to be able to get the bounty money to afford more things!"

The Sheriff face palmed. "Just don't terrorize the guests."

"Wait, does the guests include Golden Boy?" Vi asked, smirking.

"Yes, but I don't see how that matters." Caitlyn said impassively.

"Weeeeellll~ I don't know about you, but yesterday when I came to find you, I found a pretty surprising scene." The Pinkette grinned.

"He was messing with me!" Caitlyn yelled, though her red face was evident to how she felt about it.

"Yes, because biting his shoulders and clinging onto him is him messing with you." Vi said deadpanned.

Caitlyn groaned.

That single event wasn't going to be ignored anytime soon.

**Back to Ezreal.**

"Friggin Taric and his friggin opinion…efuifwl" Ezreal muttered as he walked towards a bar.

"Hey kid! What's up?" A voice can be heard at the corner of the bar."

Ezreal looked up to see a middle aged man with a hat tilted to cover his face.

"Not now TF, I don't feel like losing money." Ezreal sighed.

"Well you can always bet your pride if you want. Not that you have that much considering the last bet you made pretty much killed any pride you had left." The Card Shark grinned.

"I hate you so much..." The boy muttered.

"Hate is such a strong word. I mean, I did help you find info on that A trax guy or whatever right?" Twisted said innocently.

"FUCK YOU! I won that game myself!" The Prodigy yelled.

"In the end, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten any relevant info towards that subject." Twisted said nonchalantly.

"Leona dammit." Ezreal said. "I hate karma."

Well there's the 2nd chapter. I don't really know how to get this into an actual story, but I shall try. FOR DEMACIA!

The next chapter depends on how much work I have.

Well I shall now go work on other projects, like Pokemon stuff.

Au Revoir~!


	3. Ezreal Vs Garen

To be honest, I could've send this chapter out 2 days ago. I was just lazy to type it and felt like playing League of Legends to do some studying on it. QUALITY OVER QUANTITY GUYS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends. If I did I would give Vi and Lucian more skins. Possibly a Battle bunny Vi.**

"…Straight Flush." Ezreal said confidently.

"Royal Flush." Twisted said without any change in emotions.

"FUCKING HACKS!" Ezreal yelled. "LAG! HAX!"

"Calm down, you're embarrassing yourself… wait, no pride, riiiiiiiight." Twisted said yawning.

"You have to be cheating, NOONE can be that good at cards." Ezreal protested.

"Here, want a tip to be better at this?" TF said smirking.

Ezreal stopped. Now it didn't take a genius to know that if one can be good at cards, they can get get as much money as they can. Money or more.

"TEACH ME!" Ezreal begged.

"Okay come over here, kid." The Card Shark ordered.

The Prodigy scooted over, eyes sparkling,

"Listen carefully, you know how you usually suck?" The Cardmaster said.

Ezreal simply nodded.

"Try doing the opposite." Twisted said laughing.

"…"

Ezreal took a few seconds to take that in.

"YOU SONNOF-"Ezreal started.

"Cursing, the last resort of people with a low vocabulary everywhere." Twisted said yawning.

"I hate you." Ezreal said, glaring at the card master.

"You'll really hate me for what I'm about to make you do." Twisted said with a leer in his eyes.

**Meanwhile**

Shen stared off into the distance quietly.

Kennen noticed this and looked up. "What's wrong Shen?"

"…"

"…?"

"There is a disturbance in the balance…" Shen finally said.

**Back to Ezreal**

"Oh god no." Ezreal said.

"Oh yes." Twisted said, holding back a laughter.

"…the cycle of life and death is merciless."Nasus said.

"Ohhhh boy, this is going to be real entertaining." Ms. Fortune cackled.

"Who are you punishing here again? Ezreal? Or Garen…" Vayne asked.

A crowd had gathered around to watch another bet that Twisted had set up. This was one of the best sources of entertainment for the bar. The owner himself encourages it.

"Either way, Ezreal isn't going to live today. Poor Ez." Riven said.

"I AM NOT DOING THIS!" The Explorer everyone was talking about yelled.

"You have to or you're going to be labeled as a man bitch." TF said.

"…I hate my life." The blonde said in defeat.

**A 20 second teleport to Demacia later**

Lux was having a beautiful day. She got up and made some pancakes with smiley faces. Walked to work to train as a champion of Demacia. On the way there, she found a bag of gold. 800 gold! That's not a lot compared to her payment for being a champion, but free money is free money. She finished training and went to the library to study up on some magic. Her brother Garen was there too!

"Can this day get any better?" She thought to herself.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of yellow and one of her best friends appeared right in front of her, on the table she was reading at.

"EEP!" She said falling back from her chair.

Garen responded with a giant sword to the boys head. Which missed thanks to his quick reactions. However the table was not so lucky and was smashed to bits.

"WHOA! Friendly explorer here!" Ezreal said, not wanting to get chopped up into a million pieces. No exaggeration, Garen would really take the time to cut him into a million pieces.

"Why are you here, Piltlover boy?" Garen asked stone-faced.

"Piltlover boy, Golden boy, Pretty boy, Yellow boy… what's with everyone calling me a boy?" Ezreal muttered to himself.

He looked up at Lux, who was still shocked to see him flash onto the table out of nowhere.

There was a moment of silence, right when Garen was about to repeat his question, the unspeakable happened.

Ezreal pinned Lux to the floor and locked his lips with hers.

The librarian Ryze dropped his book at the sight of this.

Nasus can only pray to whatever Shuriman God there was.

Vayne just lowered her sunglasses to watch in disbelief.

Riven giggled.

Twisted Fate was busy videoing this to forever remember this moment.

However, ironically, the one who hadn't reacted was Garen, who was merely staring with his mouth opened in disbelief. The look on his face was enough to make Miss Fortune roll on the floor, clutching her stomach, laughing.

It took 2 minutes for Garen to realize this wasn't an illusion or dream.

"Wow, they're still going at it." Riven said.

"I told him to not stop until he's interrupted… I thought Garen would've done something at the first 10 seconds at least." Twisted stated.

"How long do you think this'll last until Garen yells Demacia?" Riven asked.

"Mmmm… give it 3 mor-"Twisted began to answer.

"DEMACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"or 1 and a half more seconds, either one." Twisted finish.

That was Ezreal's cue to leave before he got chopped into said million pieces.

Like a Teemo, he ran before anything can happen to him.

"Magic, don't fail me now!" Ezreal said as he used his Arcane Shift to flash out.

"GET BACK HERE PILTLOVER FILTH! HOW DARE YOU SULLY MY SISTER!" Garen bellowed with rage as he chased the boy genius.

Meanwhile the spectators merely looked over at Twisted Fate.

"You are a horrible person." Riven said.

"That's a lie. I could always be Teemo." The Card Shark responded.

"DEMACIAAAAAAAAAAA!" Garen could still be heard yelling.

"Holy Leona! Was that a fucking lamp post?!" Ezreal yelled.

Lux was still blushing and looking at the floor from what just happened.

**Meanwhile**

"…Someone out there is copying my style." A grandmaster of arms said.

**Meanwhile, all the way back in Piltlover**

Caitlyn was with Heimderdinger to check the cameras when they both heard someone yelling about ripping someone's limbs out and Demacia.

"Should we do something about that?" Heimderdinger asked.

Sipping her tea impassively, the beautiful brunette thought for 3 seconds than shrugged.

"Nah, he probably deserved it." She answered.

Heimderdinger merely went back to work, ignoring the eventual murder of a fellow Piltlover champion.

Hooray! Chapter 3 done! I don't know when the 4th chapter will come out, but I can at least tell you that it has only been 3 hours into the day for Ezreal and company.

Review to tell me what I did wrong! Or you can complement me :3?

If you don't, Twisted will challenge you to a game of cards and dare you to pretty much get yourself into a murder case.

With that last note: Goodbyyyyyye~!


	4. Ezreal vs Draven

Looks like I got lazy again. Do not fear, for I am still alive and I will continue to try and update more often. Now that the important stuff is out of the way, I recently filled a whole box in my Pokémon X and Y with level 100's MLG Pokemons! I also got Velkoz… I use him more than Ezreal… Forgive me my friend… He's still my favorite, just not as op as Velkoz currently is.

Not that you care, you just want to know why there hasn't been an update…

Greedy bastards /3 jk. Anyways here's the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends! If I did, Ezreal, Warwick and Tryndamere would be overpowered as fuck, due to favoritism on my part.**

**Last time in Piltlover Days…**

"HOW DID YOU GET A LAMPOST IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT?!"

**And back to current times…**

Noxian Prison. Contrary to popular belief, is a horrible place to be confined in, mostly because of how it's very hard to get sent to prison in a lawless country. Even if you were to kill the leader of the nation, it wouldn't matter, because it would just mean he was too weak to rule. So the jails are barely used and they don't have anyone actually watching the place. Which means that the few prisoners that somehow make it into there, are allowed to do whatever they want, with no one else watching, no one else around, in an underground place with only prison bars and a lot of stone surrounding you. Only difference is that there's no way out. Good luck trying to get out.

"Inmate Number 1 has 1 Magic Glove, 1 Pair of Goggles, 1 mana flask and a magical bag filled with Beef Jerky, Water Bottles, a pack of cards, 600 million gold in cash, various magical items, a small supply of tools and … various pictures of female champions wearing little clothing…" LeBlanc read. "Including some of me…"

Swain was looking out the window as the dark enchantress read off the prisoners list. Interested as to why a Piltlover Explorer was seen crossing Noxian borders illegally as Demacia's Might chased after him with full intent to kill.

"Interesting… and what does Inmate Number 2 have?" Swain asked.

"1 Giant Sword, 5,000 gold and a variety of Lamp posts were found around him when we were finally able to detain him." LeBlanc read off.

Many people died getting in the way of Garen's bloodlusted rampage. Even Darius wasn't able to even slow him down. At the end, only the sheer stupidities of both lead them to run into the Noxian poison testing labs. Luckily for them, it was just a paralysis poison.

LeBlanc shivered at the sight of The Might of Demacia's bloodlusted rampage.

What did that Piltlover boy do to cause such a thing?

**Meanwhile in Prison**

"…Garen?" Ezreal said behind bars.

"What?" Garen seethed.

"We're in prison." The Piltlover boy said.

"Yes, I can see that." The Crownguard said with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't know if we're going to be allowed showers, but don't drop the soap." The Golden haired boy said.

"Why did they have to confiscate our belongings? I'm pretty sure I could somehow fit my sword through these bars and into your throat." Garen asked himself.

"Well, this isn't too bad at least; we'll only be here for about 2 weeks at worse due to our League reputation. We're also not getting tortured in any kind of-"Ezreal began.

"Why what do we have here?" A dangerous and feminine voice can be heard.

"Oh, dear Leona. Please don't let that be her." Garen said with his palm on his face.

"Why hello little Demacian boy~!" The voice said as it came towards Garen's prison cell.

Ezreal can only squint in the dark to see a flash of crimson and leather.

Now it didn't take a genius to know that there's only 1 female red head clad in sexy leather that can annoy The Might of Demacia.

Katarina smirked as she examined Garen in his cell.

"Hello there, Katarina Du Couteau. What brings you to Noxian prisons?" The Demacian said poker faced.

"Why, I came here to visit you~!" She said cheerfully with hints of bloodlust. "Why wouldn't I visit someone who I apparently have "suppressed feelings" for?"

"Are you really getting mad for what is written in the newspapers?" Garen said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm getting mad at the fact that people think that it's even possible for a Demacian Dork to have a chance with me." She said laughing.

"So what brings you here than? Here to kill me?" Garen said boredly.

"Nah, just came here to mess with you." She said with a glint in her eyes.

"Sonnofa Teemo, just kiss already." The teenaged genius said, getting annoyed at this.

The Sinister Blade turned around to see who the voice was and frowned a little.

"Oh yeah, the Piltlover boy is here too." She said as if he was an annoyance.

"There's that boy bs again. I'm 19 for god's sake. That's older than Caitlyn and Lux. Noone calls them girl or little girl!" Ezreal grumbled.

"Well, you're young compared to us." Katarina replied. "And they're more mature than you."

"More mature?" The Prodigy asked. "Because it's okay if Twisted Fate makes 1,000 sex jokes, but when I do it, EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING! He's a kid!" He countered in anger.

"That's really beside the point. What I want to know is what's a Piltlover boy doing with the Might of Demacia on his tail, chasing him all over the world? Not to mention why you carry 600 million gold with you." She asked curiously.

"TF made me do a dare and as for the gold thing. That's just my going out money." He answered.

Katarina blinked.

This boy has 600 million gold in cash as "going out money"? This kid was loaded!

"How the hell do you have so much money?" The previously silent Garen asked.

"Well, when I found the Wriggle's Lantern, the League wanted to use it as an item on the Summoner's Rift. Since I was the one who found it, they rewarded me with a small fraction of the money they get for each time a champion buys it on Summoner's Rift. After a while, it builds up to the point where I have more than 1 billion gold in each bank on Runeterra." The explorer explained.

Both rivals stared at him in shock. Being an Explorer does have it perks doesn't it?

"Of course, I'm not the only one who gets this deal. I think people like Sejuani donated items and get a small fraction deal like I do." He continued. "Though people use the Wriggle's Lantern more often than the other item's you'd usually see."

Forgetting her reason for being there, Katarina was in her own mind, trying to remember if there were any items she can give the League to get in on the deal.

Of course, no one had much time to absorb what Ezreal said, because suddenly, an axe drove itself straight into the stone wall nearby Ezreal's cell.

In came one of Noxus's famous entertainers Draven. The Draven who that made any average execution turn into an exciting game and a sport to watch.

He strode in, grinning madly, not caring of the presence of The Sinister Blade or The Might of Demacia. Walking straight towards Ezreal, he stopped and laughed.

"Heeeeey! EZ!" He said with no negativity. "Draven heard you were in jail for crossing Noxian borders while being chased by that giant Demacian guy!"

Ezreal merely held the bars and had his head against it.

"Dear god, if this is karma for getting Garen in jail and having Katarina come in to attempt to mess with him, please stop… I shall repent…" Ezreal cried.

"Draven told you that I can get you in here any time!" Draven kept going on. "Sure you could get Warwick to help you out, but where's the fun in that? With Draven, you will always get a 100% guarantee entertainment. Unless Draven's bro is with Draven of course, but even he can't deny that you're a valuable person to be an ally with. Draven for one, never really cared. Draven just wants some company that can watch Draven's spectacles and critique it. Then again, you never do that either. Maybe, Draven just likes it when you try to run from me when Draven try to get you to do things for me." Draven said, at this point only talking to himself.

He looked over at Ezreal who was repeatedly ramming into a wall and saying Arcane Shift.

"Yeah… anyways, I'm here to get you out of jail bro! Draven would get the Demacian too, but Swain wants to keep him here for as long as he can. Something about making the most of the situation. If he had the option to fairly kill him, he'd take that chance." Draven finished.

All Ezreal heard was that he'd be out.

"Alright! I'll be out of here while Garen's here for 2 more weeks!" The boy said, for once being glad for being acquaintances with a Noxian.

"Is that allowed though?" Katarina asked.

"What Draven says, Swain will listen as long as it doesn't mess with his plans." Draven stated, still grinning.

"Why does he keep speaking in 3rd person?" Garen asked.

"Because Draven's the best thing you can ever say. So, Draven will try to say it as much as he can in Draven's life." He said as if it made sense.

"Yeah… anyways… LET ME OUT!" The Piltlover boy yelled.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Draven will get the keys." The executioner said as he broke the prison bars with his axe.

"Doesn't that count as property damage?" The blonde asked.

"Do we even really use this place enough to actually care?" Draven answered.

"Fair enough, Goodbyeeeeeee~!" Ezreal said, waving goodbye at Garen as he glared.

"Well than~! Looks like we have some alone time~!" Katarina mused.

"Fuck my life…" Garen groaned.

**At LeBlanc's Office**

"1 Magic Glove, 1 Pair of Goggles, 1 mana flask and a magical bag filled with Beef Jerky, Water Bottles, a pack of cards, 600 million gold in cash, various magical items, a small supply of tools and … various pictures of female champions wearing little clothing…" LeBlanc had to read once again. "This reminds me… How did you get pictures of me…?" The Deceiver said, bloodlust leaking in her voice.

"Umm… Teemo got them for me?" The Genius thought quickly.

"Very well… I will have to go search for a yordle very soon…" She said, not letting up the bloodlust.

"Note to self: Send a message to Teemo to plant as many mushrooms around his home and stay invisible for as long as possible." Ezreal thought to himself.

"Alright! Now that that's done, let's go and play tag!" Draven said laughing maniacally.

Ezreal sighed.

It'd be just like playing tag with Caitlyn. Except Caitlyn was someone of the female variety and wasn't a legitly fulltime and known psychopath. At least with Caitlyn, he had a chance to turn the tide and reverse things on her in a … much more pleasing way...

Ezreal smiled to himself before he realized that Draven was already counting down.

"I hate Noxians…" Ezreal said before once again, he ran like hell.

**Meanwhile in Piltlover**

"Hmmm…" The female cop hummed.

"What's up, cupcake?" The nearby pinkette asked as she played a video game.

"Today, 2 people have stolen a game that I thought only I was able to be able to play with Ezreal…" She said.

"Aww, someone's jealous~?" Vi said, returning to her game.

"No… I'm just wondering if he'll even have enough energy to play with me when he gets back." She said as she sipped on her tea.

"…Someone's getting kinky… that's why you leave the fuzzy handcuffs at home, huh?" Vi snorted.

Caitlyn nearly choked on her tea.

AND THAT'S A RAP! WRAP! WHATEVER!

Sorry it took a while to type this out. I had the story already and I was just so lazy.

I had to train my Pokemunz and grind for IP. The struggles guys… The struggles.

Anyways, the next chapter is… going to be here in less than 6 months guaranteed…?

Better than me just abandoning this story.

Anyways, like what a Roman would say.

Bye.

I think they'd say that at some point.


End file.
